


game over [REMIX]

by wingheads



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: tony saved steve who suffered third degree burns from a burning building. steve was not amused.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Relay





	game over [REMIX]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Soft Place to Land (The Third-Degree Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033838) by [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing). 



  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Isn’t it a little too late?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938126) by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159)




End file.
